


Sometimes You Just Take What You Can Get

by theagonyofblank



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-21
Updated: 2008-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theagonyofblank/pseuds/theagonyofblank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cristina settles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes You Just Take What You Can Get

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Grey's Anatomy, Cristina/Lexie, the Grey she can have. For 's [porn battle](http://sinandmisery.livejournal.com/34672.html)!

She’s not gentle. Nor is she sweet.

She’s efficient, like she is with everything else.

This is only sex with Lexie Grey – nothing to celebrate; definitely nothing _special._

She kisses her way up Lexie’s right thigh, her hands idly tracing the path her mouth has taken. Then she shifts, and repeats the same motion on the intern’s other thigh.

There’s a pause right when she reaches dark, wiry curls – but then she moves her mouth slightly to the left, lips pressing against pale, smooth flesh. Then she bites. Hard.

A breathy moan from the younger woman, and whether it’s from pain or pleasure Cristina can’t tell. She doesn’t care, either.

All she knows is that she’s really, really turned on right now.

And Lexie really isn’t helping matters. Because Lexie’s bucking up and seeking friction, and Cristina watches, almost mesmerized. She considers, for a moment. Considers walking away, forgetting she’s ever done this.

But then Lexie whines, this pitiful sound that rocks Cristina’s core, and it’s decided.

She’s not a quitter. She has to finish this.

She lowers her head, first kissing the spot she’s bitten, then reaching forward and pressing a kiss right below her bellybutton. Her fingers skim across heated flesh, higher and higher until –

 _“Oh,”_ Lexie exclaims, surprised.

Cristina feels a sharp pain in her shoulders as Lexie digs her fingers in, but she doesn’t stop. She pumps her fingers in and out, one at first, but then it’s two and then suddenly three. She’s setting a steady rhythm, kissing Lexie distractedly, building it up faster and faster and faster, feeling Lexie move in tandem with her fingers.

One, two, three, four – and then Lexie’s shuddering against her, grasping at her shoulders again and breathing heavily, and this time Cristina manages to ignore the pain that comes with Lexie’s nails digging into her.

Cristina slides her slick fingers out, carelessly allowing them to graze down Lexie’s thigh, leaving a trail of wetness behind.

She feels Lexie flip her over so that now she’s on the bottom, and she shifts slightly in anticipation.

Because no, this isn’t Meredith. It’s Lexie, the Grey she _can_ have.

And that’s just going to have to be enough.


End file.
